Drunk Love
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Jack proposes to Kate. But he can't remeber it. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Madly, Desperately, Blindly

Kate woke up groggy and completely exhausted. "Jesus." She muttered and rolled over. Last night had been quite the night. Her and Jack had made love almost all night. First, there had been the romantic dinner out on roof, overlooking New York, and then Jack danced with her to her favourite songs, kissing her along the neck, foreplay for later no doubt. It had worked. Then, of course, he had carried her back to her bedroom and made love to her until the break of dawn. In Kate's subconscious that is. Who knew a dream could wear a girl out so bad? Honestly, one more night like this one and she'd have to jump Jacks bones the next time she saw him. But that would be really hard explain afterward wouldn't it? She pushed herself out of bed and into the shower, getting ready for the day. As she shampooed her hair she tried to rid herself of her dream. It wasn't that sex with Jack wasn't an appealing thought, but it was a bit to appealing. She was having lunch with him today, and bursting into flames as soon as she laid eyes on him, or heat up and get turned while watching him lick an ice-cream cone wasn't what she really wanted. Once she had finishing shampooing her hair she leaned out of the shower and poked her head outside to see the city below. Yes, just as she thought. It was hot New York day. She reached for her razor and began to shave her legs. She could wear a skirt or shorts today. Maybe impress Jack with her long legs, that were so nice and lean from all the exercise she forced herself through recently. One morning a few months ago she had stood in front of the mirror, naked and realized that she had gained a considerable amount of weight, so she set out to lose it and loose it she did. She was now back to her toned, healthy self. Kate knew what the weight gain was from. Jack had gone on a date the day after Halloween. She and Jack usually spent every Halloween going to see some sort of scary movie and then go to a party in the city. It was normal tradition for the two best friends. But this time it had been different. During the scary parts Jack had wrapped his arm around Kate and pulled her close, letting Kate bury her head in his chest. That wasn't normal for two best friends. It had been a fabulous night for her. When they went to the party later, Jack had danced with her almost all night; they even did a bit of grinding. However, close to the end of the night, a woman had given Jack her number. When Jack had apologized to Kate she brushed it off, acting as if she didn't really care. Jack went out with this woman, some floozy girl with big boobs, for at least a month, almost right into Christmas. This sent Kate into a bit of a depression. It hurt to see the man she loved with another women.

She got out the shower and got dressed quickly. It wasn't a hard choice. She put on jean shorts, well; maybe they were short shorts...and a plain green wife beater. She wasn't one to normally dress...so scantily. But it was a hot day and she had earned to show off her body at least once.

Once her hair was done she took the stairs, an old habit when losing weight and she stepped into a cab. It was already eleven thirty and she was meeting Jack for lunch at twelve. Before Jack had married Sarah, Kate and Jack had lunch every Saturday at twelve, picking a different restaurant every time. But when he had married Sarah she had forced him to go to her country club in Westchester and he didn't get to with Kate anymore, who from then on spent her Saturdays feeling very much alone in the city of millions. Then they got divorced and the two lifelong friends began having lunch again.

The taxi stopped outside the restaurant and Kate paid the man and stepped onto the curb. She nervously pulled her on shorts and walked in. It was more of little cafe then a restaurant. But it did have menus and booths. It had brick walls and slippery, red leather booths, small orange chandeliers hung from the roof, but only in isles, leaving the booths slightly dark, but giving them a tiny orange glow.

Jack was already at a booth. He looked great. Kate's heart picked up speed just looking at him. He wore a tight, grey shirt and from what she could tell, jeans on his long, muscular legs. Jack looked up, handsome, as always, and waved one of his soft, big hands at her. She waved back and smiled, Jack grinned. She got the booth and Jack got up and gave her a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Kate giving him one back. That was normal for them.

Jack scanned her up and down. "Jesus, Kate!" He laughed. "You look amazing!" He said, he still had his warm hands on his shoulders.

Kate giggled and blushed. They sat down and Kate thanked Jack. "So, what can we order here?" She looked around for a menu but couldn't find one so she looked at Jack.

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I ordered for you. I saw on the menu, there was an Alfred chicken pasta with mini tomatoes. I knew you'd love it."

Kate laughed and nodded. "I'll forgive you this time. But thanks. I think we know each other a bit too well."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Please. Us? We've only known each other since birth. There are so many things I still don't know about you. Please, tell, me what's your favourite movie?"

Kate and Jack then said in unison: "The Pink Panther," and laughed.

So, Jack and Kate knew a lot about each other. The only thing they didn't really know...was...well...what the other looked like naked. They had been friends their whole lives. Well, for Kate's whole life. Jack was already one when Kate was born, but the two got along famously as soon as they met. They eventually went to the same school together, and became best friends. It wasn't like a normal best friend relationship though. Jack didn't have sleep over's with Kate, and Kate didn't tackle Jack and then fart on his head. But that was okay with them, because their relationship was just different then everyone else's. And it suited them just fine. In elementary school they played baseball together, then in JR high they shared a locker and saved up money to buy a bike together, in high school they went to parties together, taking turns taking care of each other when the other got drunk. However, in college they went their separate ways. Kate could still remember like it was yesterday. They would both still live near each other, but it was the first time going into uncharted territory without the other by their side. Jack was going to medical school, and Kate was going to art school. They had stood outside Jack's school and hugged each other for what seemed like hours before Kate had to leave and go to her own school. But of course, that night they met up and watched TV and filled the other one in on their day, as if they had never been gone.

Kate had been in love with Jack since high school. She had a crush on him in middle school, when she saw him go up and get an award for his grades when he graduated. And then in high school she fell in love with him, when he kissed her in the school play. Maybe it was only an acting kiss, but it felt as real as anything to Kate.

Kate dated even though she was in love with Jack. It killed her but she did it. Jack never showed the least bit of interest in her and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

But the one day, Jack met Sarah. Sarah, that stupid, bumbling, fumbling blonde bimbo idiot. They been married for almost a year when Jack and her called it off. Kate had spent the next two weeks with Jack, and slept on his couch, helping him with it all. It killed her to see him so upset. Especially over Sarah. It had been three years since the divorce and she was still, madly, desperately, blindly, in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Vise Versa

Flashback:

It was beautiful wedding. There was no doubt about that. It was very expensive. Kate knew that one for a fact. She kind of helped plan it. Because she wasn't a part of the wedding party, but being Jack's best friend she was invited to all wedding VIP events. Or at least all the ones Jack partook in, even only slightly. Kate was only part of the guest list, so here she was sitting in the audience, watching Jack standing at the altar, with his best man. He had originally asked Kate to be the best man. But Sarah had shot that idea down as quickly as their announcement that they were getting married. She said it was unorthodox to have a woman as a best man. She wanted a classic wedding. Jack now had is other friend, Marc, standing in place for her. Marc grinned at Kate and winked; Kate rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Marc and Kate were fairly close, both being good friends with Jack they had gotten to know each other fairly well over the years.

Marc had been Kate's constant the past few months and had stood up for her when Sarah had her Bridezilla moments. Which was more often than not. Jack wasn't really standing by Kate the way he always used to. Sarah went off at Kate a lot. Kate wasn't really sure why, she thought it might be because Kate was the only female helping to plan the wedding that wasn't one of Sarah's friends. One particularly bad time when Kate had told Sarah that an outdoor wedding with a lot of flowers might attract bugs, Sarah had started screaming at Kate while everyone stood frozen in shock; expect Sarah's friends who stood sneering behind her. Jack had confronted Kate later that night and explained to Kate that Sarah was under a lot stress and apologized for her. But Marc had been the one who had really made her feel better, by pointing out that Sarah's brides maids dresses were so tight that the fat rolls on their stomach could be seen from miles.

Suddenly, the music started and everyone stood up. Everyone turned to look at Sarah. Kate turned to looked at Jack. To her great surprise Jack was looking at her, at Kate. She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled at her then turned to watch Sarah float down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Once she and her bride's maids reached the altar, everyone sat down.

The ceremony began, slowly creeping by, and slowly ripping Kate's heart out. She began to cry and took out the tissue she knew she would need and buried her face in them, trying to subside her tears. She could hear someone whisper behind her "that's his best friend. She must be so happy for him!" The irony of the situation ate at her, making her feel worse than she ever thought possible.

"Sarah," Jack began, saying his vows. "I know that some people here think that this marriage, is so sudden, and so abrupt and too fast." That was for sure, they had only known each other for six months. Jack proposed to Sarah during a pregnancy scare, and had gone through with marrying her even though the results were negative. Thank god. "But I love you more than anything else. I used to spend nights worrying I'd never find anyone, and that I'd be alone..." He paused and glanced at Kate who smiled at him. He looked back to Sarah and when he spoke he sounded like he was crying. "Because I wanted to find the one. And now I have. Thank you for being in my life. I love you so much."

*

"It was really beautiful, Jack." Kate told him, later, at the reception, when she had finally pried him away from Sarah. Sarah kept making Jack go and talk to her family whenever Kate even got near their table. Which said something considering Kate was sat all the way at the back, sitting with no one she knew. She wanted to rip Sarah's head off.

"Thanks, Kate. Sorry about the seating, I tried to get you with my parents, but Sarah only wanted people who were blood related sitting together." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Kate nodded. They were standing by the doors, almost near the exit. "I'd ask you to make a speech..." He trailed off.

"But Sarah only wants family and the party to?" Kate asked.

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Kate felt like crying again. And she did. She couldn't believe this perfect man is marrying such a witch. Married the witch. Married the bitch.

Jack pulled Kate in for a hug. "Aw, Kate. Don't cry again." He said. He poked her nose. "I'll still see you as much as you always want. I love you, Kate."

"I love you to, Jack." Kate said. Who knew that the sentence _I_ _love_ _you_ could have so many different meanings behind it. She buried her face in Jack's chest, it was warm there. Such a warm, safe body had hurt her in the worst possible way. It was cruel and unusual. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe Kate was just another girl who wasn't good enough for the man she loved.

And suddenly, Sarah was there. "Oh, Kate. Crying again? You must keep it together." She told her. Kate turned and looked at Sarah, still wrapped up in Jacks arms, her face tear stained. Sarah looked up at Jack. "Jack, my sweet, sweet, " she looked at Kate. "husband," she looked back at Jack. "you have to go say hello to my Auntie Sheryl, she is dying to meet you."

Jack pulled away from Kate. "You stop crying, you are still my best friend, Kate." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek but then turned and gave Sarah a kiss on the mouth and left.

Kate looked at Sarah, glaring as subtly as possible at her. Sarah glared back, not so subtly. "I'm getting some fresh air." Kate walked out of the building and into the lobby of the Plaza but she heard Sarah's heels clicking along behind her.

"Kate! Just wait there!" Sarah called. Kate walked out into the empty bathroom. "Stop!" Sarah yelled following her.

"WHAT?!" Kate screamed. "What can you possibly want from me?! I have done a single thing to you! Can't you see I am upset? Just leave me alone!" She span around. Sarah was standing there, arms crossed, looking smug.

"Why are you upset?" Sarah asked haughtily. "Shouldn't you be happy? After all, it's a happy day, your best friend just got married."

Kate glared at her. "Maybe I'm upset because I might end up alone. I don't know..." Kate muttered, she looked down ashamedly. "I'm pmsing." She excused.

"Right." Sarah snorted. "Spare me, Kate. He doesn't love you." She snapped and Kate looked up at her quickly, horrified. "I know you are in love with him and I just want to you know that he doesn't love you, he never has and he never will. You are like a brother to him." Kate noticed she said brother, not sister.

But none the less, Kate maintained eye contact and held her head up high despite her horror. Sarah knew she was in love with him? Was it that obvious? "And why are you so threatened by me then?" Kate demanded.

Sarah's smirk faltered only slightly. "Believe me, Kate. If he loved you the roles would be reversed. You would be standing here in the white dress, about to go on a glorious of honey moon of love making and romance..."

"Shut up!" Kate yelled, she didn't want to hear anymore. She blinked away her tears as watched Sarah in despair.

Sarah kept on. "And I would be there. In that ugly knock off dress..."

"Shut up!" Kate screamed, the tears not yielding.

"Looking pathetic, and sad, heartbroken and trashy."

"SHUT UP, SARAH!" Kate kicked one of the stall doors hard with her heel, making it bang open and smash against the wall.

Sarah finally fell silent...until. "You are weak." She left.

Kate knew it was true.

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to a review you left!! All of my messages had to me deleted and it just...believe me it was crazy. I had to many and it was just my head was going to explode. Facebook messages + + Twitter + Shopping sites (haha.) + Junk mail + messages from friends + one month = 10000000000 messages!!!! :) But thank you soooo much if you did review! **


	3. Chapter 3: You Alone

Jack had finished lunch with Kate and now was back in his apartment. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. It was long lunch. He had to force himself not to rub her legs, stare at her breasts or lean up and kiss her. It took all his will power not to get hard. He just needed to be with her so badly. And not just for sex either, but he wanted to be able to wrap his arms around her and give her massages when she was stressed out. He wanted to wake up every morning and see her beautiful face beaming up at him. He wanted to hold her hand and feel her wedding ring, the wedding ring he wanted to give her, up against his skin. He wanted to put his hands on her belly and feel his little baby kicking inside of her. He wanted all of her, just the way she is! He was in love with her!

He had known he was in love with her for three years. Since the divorce. Sarah had always been accusing him of being in love with her. He continuously denied it. Him? In love with Kate? His best friend? It was ridiculous. He didn't blame Sarah for thinking he was though. He would think hard about Kate, and Sarah always knew he was thinking about her. When he asked how she knew she had told him it was because of the huge smile on his face every time he got lost in thought and space. He would talk about Kate a lot, more than any normal guy talks about his best friend. But Jack brushed it off, saying his and Kate's relationship was different than any other one. A couple times he had accidently called Sarah Kate. One particularly bad time was a few months before the divorce, in the heat of the moment, just before the climax Jack had called out Kate's name instead of Sarah's. Jack figured that was what pretty much finalized the divorce for Sarah.

Once Sarah had actually informed Jack of the divorce he was crushed of course. Sarah had moved out immediately and Kate had taken her place. Somewhat. She slept on the couch and took care of Jack to no end for two whole weeks. It was in those two weeks Jack realized he was in love with her. Well, at first he had thought it was a rebound thing, or maybe he just felt this because he needed someone to lean on in trying times. But no, even six months after the divorce Jack's heart still skipped a beat when he saw her, his body heated up when he thought of her, his stomach ached when he knew he could never be with her.

She didn't love him of course. That was obvious. She had never flirted with him or made a move. She even let him get married to another woman. She didn't love him. And now, all of his hopes of becoming a loving father, and a dotting husband were shot. Because he wanted Kate and Kate alone, forever. And he could never have that.

His family was disappointed. His parents were so happy with he married Sarah, and so disappointed when he divorced her. His mother had wept, and accused Jack of trying to ruin her life. She pointed a shaky finger at him; her tissues clutched in her polished fingers and screamed that he wanted her to be unhappy. Jack had attempted to take his mother in his arms and comfort her, asking her how she could ever think that, but she wouldn't allow it. She pushed him away and said that he was just keeping her from getting grandchildren. Jack didn't even know what to say to that one. His father felt basically the same way, only in less tears. He made that perfectly clear in the way he repeatedly voiced his disappointment in Jack in the work place.

Jack wanted a different life. As navii as it may be, Jack felt that Kate was the answer to his different life. He felt like she was is soul mate. Even though the last time he felt that it was with Sarah and that turned out wrong. With Kate it felt so much different, so much more...right.


	4. Chapter 4: You Can't Say Yes

Kate was lying in bed, attempting to fall asleep. She kept thinking about Jack. She didn't want another dream about him touching her. While she liked it, it was too much stress on her body and mind when she saw him. She kind of thought she needed to move past him but knew it was impossible to do so. She always thought about him. Was he happy? Was he lonely? Did he miss Sarah? Was he thinking about Sarah? Was he thinking about Kate? It was all too much for her.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It was her mobile, vibrating loudly on the side table. She reached over and checked the ID. Jack. Kate felt her heart beat pick up but then her heart fell. Why was he calling her so late? Oh god. Something had happened.

She sat up and answered frantically. "Hello?"

"Kate?" Jack was yelling.

"Jack, oh my gosh, Jack, are you okay?" She demanded.

"I'm fine!" Jack yelled. "Why? Are you okay? Baby, what's wrong?"

Baby? "Yes...Jack, are you sure you are okay? There is a lot of noise in the background. Where are you?"

"I'm at a club with Marc." Jack told her.

"You okay?" Kate asked again, feeling kind of hurt they didn't invite her. But suddenly an image of Jack getting hit on by different women popped into her head. No wonder she didn't register an invite.

"I've never been better, Kate!" Jack yelled and laughed. There was laughing close by him too. A couple of men. Kate felt much, much better. "Kate, I have something I need to tell you." He said.

"Okay." Kate agreed. Her heart rate picked up speed anxiously.

Jack sighed. "Kate, I have been so in love with you these last few years."

Kate's heart exploded with happiness.

"And," Jack continued. "I want to marry you."

Kate, in shock of surprise and happiness said nothing. Was this really happening? Was this another one of her weird dreams? If it was, her brain was trying to torture her. Giving her something that was making her happier than anything else in the entire world, and then just snatch it away from her like that? It was sick. Her subconscious is a sick little place.

"Before you say no!" Jack said quickly. "Let me explain! I can't stop thinking about you, Kate. I have dreams about you, about being with you, touching you, loving you. And not just sexually either. I want to take you out to dinner, wine and dine you. Dance with you. I want to put my babies in you every night." He paused.

Okay, that last line was bit weird. But it was the thought that counted.

He continued. "Please, Kate. I want you just the way you are. You are so beautiful. And not just on the outside with your lean, long legs and perfect breasts. But with your sparkling personality, your creativity and the beautiful art you make. And how smart and how generous you are, Kate. Please, marry me? No man will ever love you more than I do."

Just before Kate was about to answer with an outstanding yes, Jack spoke up again. "Wait, this is silly. I'm proposing to you without a ring. Look, I will go out tonight and buy a ring, and call you back in the morning, alright?" He said. "You can't say yes to a man who is proposing if you don't even have a ring. The ring symbolises my love for you. My ring will be huge. I'll call you back, love. I promise."

Kate giggled. "Okay, Jack." She said. She didn't care that she couldn't give her answer yet. Jack was in love with her and she loved him, and that was the only thing that was important.


	5. Chapter 5: Say Yes

When Jack woke up his head was throbbing painfully. He had the worst hang over of his god given life. He had a bad pounding behind his eyes. He didn't even want to open them. He probably shouldn't. He was lying, still dressed on his couch. He felt sweat drip on his forehead. He groaned and rolled over and squinted his watery eyes down. There was black scrawling on his arm. He allowed his eyes to stay open long enough to focus on it. It was a number, and message to call Jessica, and Kate. Jessica? Kate? Kate _his_ Kate or a different Kate. He wasn't sure. He could barely remember the night before he was so wasted. He hadn't been so wasted before in his life. Why was he so wasted? He couldn't remember. Oh yeah. Marc.

That day Jack had been thoroughly depressed and this was before his daily dosage of his dad. Marc had asked why, clearly worried for his poor friend. Marc had taken Jack out...and he...oh right. Jack had spewed his love for Kate to Marc like Jack felt he could spew vomit all over his floor at the moment. Then Marc had taken him out for drinks, man to man time. And everything after that wasn't even a blur. It was blank.

And now he had some woman's arm on his number. He didn't want to call her. Not now, not ever. Instead he pushed himself up, and felt wobbly, so he sat back down. For a few moments he sat there, then pushed himself up and went to get some coffee. He went into the kitchen and was thankful that the filter was already in. He clicked the strong button and then the start button and padded his way into the bedroom. He pulled off all his clothing and then washed his face, naked. He considered a shower and then hoped in. It was refreshing, but torture at the same time. He got out and opened a window, but kept the blinds shut. He wanted some fresh air, not blinding sun which would only make his head hammering headache hurt worse. Then he pulled on new clothing, boxers, comfy pyjama pants and an oversized comfy shirt. He went back into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee and sat down, reaching for his home phone and he called Kate's number.

"Hello?" Her voice came, happy and perky.

"Hey." Jack groaned.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, suddenly very, very unhappy.

"I've been better." Jack mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" She sounded concerned, but Jack could hear the anger bubbling in her voice. He knew it well after years and years of friendship.

"I am _so_ hung over." Jack lowered his head onto the table. The cold table felt so nice against his hot sweaty skin.

"Oh." Kate deadpanned.

"My arm..." Jack trailed off. "My arm had a number on it." Kate didn't answer. "It said to call Jessica...?"

"Why are you telling me this, Jack?" Kate snapped suddenly. "I wasn't there. I wasn't invited, remember?" Jack didn't respond. He didn't remember anything. "You know how to take care of a hangover. You've had them before, so deal with it!" She was yelling. Jack turned down the volume on the phone. Yelling wasn't good right now.

"It said to call Kate to. Was that you?" He asked. Kate didn't answer. It was a sad silence. Was that possible? Jack didn't know. "Kate?"

Kate started hesitantly. "Do you remember anything from last night, Jack?" She asked.

"No." Jack stated bluntly.

"Nothing at all?" She sounded upset.

"No." Jack said again.

"UGH!" Kate screamed and Jack pulled his head away from the phone to fast, making him dizzy. "This is so...so...TYPICAL!" She yelled.

"You're yelling..." Jack mumbled.

Kate didn't seem to hear him, and if she did, she didn't care. "I HATE THIS! God, I cannot believe you, Jack Shephard! You are my best friend in the entire world and you do this to me? You hurt me like this! I can never ever forgive for you this, Jack!" She ranted. Jack was suddenly worried, what had he possibly done to her last night? "Our friendship will never ever be the same! I will never forget this. You are the worst possible person you know that? People like you should BURN IN HELL!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" Jack yelled back at her. He felt like little air guns behind his eyes were popping, his head throbbed and he felt a dizzy spell come on. Jack and Kate, being lifelong friends, were well practiced in the art of screaming matches, but he could never get used to them. He hated being mad at her, or vice versa.

"Because you don't remember." Kate snarled. "And by the way, Jack. I would have said yes."

Click.


	6. Chapter 6: Marc

Jack hopped in his car and before starting it sat there, key place. What did Kate mean? _I would have said yes. _What did that mean? What happened last night? He could barely remember anything. And Marc may be his only hope at remembering that had happened between him and his best friend, his love, Kate. He shook his head and started the car. He better go find out. And fast to, actually. She said their friendship would never be the same, she could never forgive him. He didn't know if he could live with that. It was bad enough he had hurt her in some way. He hated hurting her and would avoid it all costs, and now he didn't even know how to fix it, or if it was fixable. He pulled out into the New York traffic. He was probably the only native New Yorker with a car. He liked cars; it was a graduation present from his father. He had fallen in love with it. He knew it like he would know his own child. As he waited in the traffic, he tried to imagine what he could have said to Kate. What if he called her told her he hated her? Or that he thinks her art sucks? Or that he doesn't want to be her friend anymore? None of which are true in any shape or form. He's in love with her, he doesn't hate her. She makes some of the most beautiful art Jack has ever seen and he wants to be her best friend for now and to eternity.

Soon, Jack reached Marc's flat and ran inside. He had gotten changed and worn jeans, a blue shirt and sunglasses to help the pounding behind his eyes. He pulled open the door and pressed Marc's button.

It was a long wait. "Hello...?" Marc asked. He was clearly hung over to.

"It's me, open up."

The buzz went and Jack went to the elevator and braced himself as he felt the motion, the lifting making his stomach feeling weaker than it already did. The elevator opened on the fifth floor, Marc's floor. As Jack got out a women looking haggard and tired got in. Jack wondered if she came from Marc's apartment. He was very gratefully he woke up alone on his couch, instead of with a strange women in his arms. But then again, he couldn't even remember last night, so who is to say he didn't?

Jack knocked.

"Why are you being so damn LOUD?" Marc yelled as he ripped the door open. "Get in, ass hole." Marc was in his boxers and had a blanket wrapped around him. "Ugh." He slowly lowered himself onto his own couch. "I want to die." He said. "Did you see that women when you were coming?" He asked. Jack nodded. So it was his. "I woke up naked with her, but I have no recollection of being with her whatsoever." Marc buried his head in the pillow as he lay on his stomach.

Jack's heart sunk. In any normal situation, Jack might find Marc's misery a little bit funny. The two liked to tease and bully each other. It was a part of their relationships strange dynamic. But this wasn't funny. Because Marc couldn't remember either. And now who did Jack have to turn to?

"So, you don't remember either?" Jack asked, sitting down in one of Marc's lay-z boy chairs. Marc had three lay-z boy chairs and one long couch. They were perfect for watching the game on Marc's big screen. It was customary for him, Jack, and Kate to watch the games together.

Marc rolled over and looked at him tiredly. "I wish. I'm never going to get another women like that in a million years."

"She wasn't that great, Marc." Jack said.

Marc rolled his eyes. "Only because you are hooked on, Kate." Jack looked down. "I remember that much, man. I feel like I just finished a mystery novel. That explains why you get so depressed. Because you can't have her. I'd get depressed to."

Jack nodded but said nothing.

"So, tell me," Marc pushed himself up on his hands, holding himself in push up position. "Why on earth do you go out with other women when you are head over heels for her?"

"Because I can't have her and sometimes I get lonely." Jack snapped, blushed.

But Marc didn't really care. "Well, I hate to break it to you, man. But if she's in love with you back, and you are dating other women, she isn't likely to make a move." Marc rolled his eyes and dropped back down.

"Not anymore." Jack muttered darkly.

Marc heard this. "Huh?" He inquired stupidly.

"I called her last night." Jack admitted shamefully. "And then I called her back this morning and she got really mad, like really, really mad." Jack put his head in his hands. "And she said all of this stuff about how it will never be the same, and how she'll never forgive me and that I'm a terrible person..." Jack willed back the tears building in his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out with his next statement, "And then before she hung up she said 'I would have said yes.'" Jack looked up at Marc who was now sitting up, hand over his forehead which was probably throbbing like the seven dwarfs were mining in it.

"What do you think you said?" Marc asked.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would know."

Marc shrugged. "Sorry, man, can't help you there." He paused. "Maybe Jessica knows."

"Who?" Jack asked, confused. Marc pointed to the bubbly lettering on Jacks arm. "Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't completely wash it off in the shower." Jack mumbled. He had forgotten about it.

"Well, give her a call. She obviously wanted you to call Kate back, so maybe she knows why you called her."

Jack shook his head. "This girl wrote her name and number on me, Marc. Does that sound like the kind of girl who just tells guys to call other women?" Marc looked away. "Yeah, I didn't think so." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Look, get in the shower. I'll get you some coffee and good, yummy, breakfast." Jack finally suggested. "What time does that club open? I'm going to go down and see if the bar man knows what happened. We were at the bar all night weren't we?" He couldn't remember.

Marc nodded. "I don't know but...yeah, I think so." He got up and went into the bathroom. Jack went into the kitchen and made coffee, as we waited for the machine to jump to life he tried his hardest to remember who Jessica was. He wasn't going to call her. But maybe if he could remember her he could remember who the other Kate is. Was it Jessica's unknown friend, Kate? Or Jack's Kate? Maybe not Jack's Kate. Probably never _Jack's_ Kate. He might have blown it for good.

Jack quickly grabbed a bowl and filled it with a milk and cereal and left. He needed to go back to the club, _now_. He needed to find out what happened. He stood in elevator when the doors were shutting he saw Marc pop his head out his door. He must have seen the cereal.

"You son of –" The doors closed on him.


	7. Chapter 7: Joey

The club was nice. It was very posh and fancy. Very modern. Gentle jazz music played, which was nice, Jack was worried there would be pounding dance music, a terrible thing for a man with a hangover and on the verge of a broken heart. Jacks heart kind of knew when it would be broken. He got anxious and nervous, his body alert. Like it knew it was going shatter at any moment.

He walked to the bar and leaned against, he sat up. A barman walked over and leaned against it staring at Jack expectantly. "I'm looking for someone." Jack said. The barman began to walk away. "No, wait!" Jack begged. "He was here last night, he worked here." The barman turned around and raised his eyebrows, stretching them far up his bald head. "I need someone's help. Please, who was working the bar last night?" Jack pleaded.

The barman sighed and turned towards the back. "Joey! Some poor sap is here to see ya'!" He called. Jack frowned. Some poor sap? Maybe he deserved. He ignored it.

A man walked out of the backroom and Jack immediately recognized him from the other night. He had been Jack's barman all night, and in fact had spent some of the night joking around with Marc and him. "Hey!" Joey said laughing, walking towards him. Jack smiled and stood up. "I remember you!" The two met each other half way. "How's that hang over, my man?" He knocked on Jack's head which screamed in agony.

"Um, ow." Jack understated.

"Sorry," Joey chuckled. "sit down! Sit down! Sorry the place is so boring, we never get anybody during' the day. Our manager is nuts."

Jack and Joey sat down at the bar. Joey ran a hand through his short black hair. "So, what can I help you with?" He asked.

Jack sighed and looked at him. "Do you remember me...calling anyone...last night?" Jack asked. Joey started at him for a few moments. He looked around the room and Jack followed his gaze. The room had a blue, purple and white scheme going on. The walls were a blue color, and chairs and tables were purple and white. The lighting was soft. Except of course, last night it had been bright and bold. So many people were dancing the whole dance floor was full, and people danced in-between tables. "It's important." Jack said urgently.

"Is this about that girl?" Joey asked painfully and Jacks heart leapt. "The redhead?" He asked and Jack's heart sunk.

"No. No its not." Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened to show Joey a picture of Kate that he carried around with him. "Are you sure you don't mean this girl?" Jack asked.

Joey shook his head. "No, you don't understand. You were crying and hollering about her." Joey jabbed Kate with his pudgy finger. "Saying how much you love her. And then that redhead women showed up and was hitting on you. At that point I left. I had other customers." He added at Jack's upset look.

"Was the women's name Jessica?" Jack showed Joey his arm.

"Ya!" Joey laughed. "That's her, Jessica!" He said nodding.

Jack dropped his arm and stood up. "Great, perfect. Look, you've been a lot of help. I have to go."

Joey nodded. "Anytime, be sure to come back." He recommended.

Jack nodded and quickly left, unsure of what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8: Jessica

Jack went home, he took the long way. He needed time to think things through. He didn't know what his next move should be. Yesterday he was just a sad man, desperately in love with his best friend. And now today he was a still a sad man but he was desperately in love with a girl he might lose forever. Jack knew that if he lost Kate he would never, ever recover. He could never love again. He would be broken forever.

He parked his car in the parking arcade, in his usual spot. He sighed and slowly but surely pulled his phone out of pocket. He span it around a couple times in his hand and then glanced around at his arm. Jessica. A girl who might have all the answers. The girl who might tell him what he had done to Kate. The girl who might be able to help him fix this. Or, she could be the girl who started this.

What if this red headed Jessica, is some bimbo who made Jack call Kate and reject her flat out? And that she wanted to be with him? What if in his intoxicated state he had allowed Jessica to take control of his over powering emotions and wreak havoc on the love of his life, on his best friend, on his own life. And what would he do if she was? What if she had ruined everything for him? He would have to reject her, first of all, which was never fun. But then what? Try and apologize to Kate? Explain what had happened? Try and put the pieces together. Yeah, right. She would never ever believe him. He just may have lost her forever and it was already beginning to eat him alive. But what if Jessica is the answer? What if she can tell him what happened and how to fix it? Jack thought long and hard, the phone clenched tightly in his white knuckled hand. What it came down to is that Jack could not call Jessica, and figure this out on his own. How? Who knows? He would have to muddle through somehow. Or, he could call and figure out right now and maybe know how to solve it. And risking his heart being broken was worth the off chance that maybe he could put this right.

He dialled her number slowly but deliberately, not wanting to mess it up.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Hello?" Came a voice. It was a woman, the voice did ring a bell.

"Hey, my name is Jack." Jack said awkwardly.

"Oh, hey!" She said happily.

So this was Jessica. "Is this Jessica?" Just doubling checking.

"Yes." She sounded slightly put out.

"I'm sorry." Jack amended quickly. "I just don't really remember last night." He explained.

"Oh..." She trialed off. "Well, that's okay. So, I take it you got my note?" She giggled.

Jack shifted uncomfortably in the leather seats. He wasn't interesting in flirting with her. He cut to the chase. "Who is Kate?" He demanded.

"What? You must remember her!" Jessica exclaimed, sounding alarmed. Jack could hear sloshing in the background. "You know, Kate, that girl you are in love with!" She said. "Oh...wait...hold on I'm doing this dishes." She put the phone down for a moment. This gave Jack time to digest what he had just learned. So, Jessica knew Jack was in love with Kate. Either Jessica had a good heart, or she was complete slut who would go with a man who's in love with another women. Ew. "Hey, sorry." Jessica came back. "Like I said, dishes. I had to lift the big pan." She explained away, as if Jack cared or had any idea what she was talking about. "So, you do remember Kate right?"

"Jessica," Jack said, very seriously. "tell me exactly what happened last night."

Jessica sighed. "Okay, hold on, let me get comfortable here." There was rustling. "Much better." She sighed.

"Um." Jack said.

"I love my couch." She said casually. "It's comfy."

"Um." Jack said again, really unsure about this woman.

"Sorry, okay here is the story." Jessica went on. "Okay, I saw you across the room and thought, wow, what a cute guy." Jack blushed when she said this. "So, I went over to talk to you. You were a bit buzzed. But I started talking to you and offered you my number. Before you could say anything I wrote it down on your arm you see. And then you said you wouldn't be calling me so I was a bit upset. I asked why and you said because you were in love with another girl and started talking about her and wouldn't stop. So, I just listened. You are really in love with Kate aren't you?" She asked.

Jack sat with his head against the wheel, listening. "Yes." He said and nothing ever felt more honest. "I am."

There was a pregnant pause. "Well," Jessica started after a while. "You eventually said you should call her and tell her that you loved her." Jacks heart fell and picked up speed at the same time. "You were really drunk and I was buzzed as well, so I let you..." She paused. "Do you want to hear the rest?" She asked and Jack could hear in the cringe her voice. He had better hear the rest.

"Yes."

"You basically proposed and told her how much you love her. You went out and bought a ring, too." She said. Jack sat up quickly, hands still on the wheel. "I think it's in your car still. That's the last place I saw it." Jack reached for the glove compartment and the little blue box tumbled out onto the floor. _What the hell kind of jewellery store is open that late? _Jack thought as reached down and scooped it up. He opened it and there sat a huge diamond ring glistening magically in the sunlight and suddenly, Jack remembered everything from that night. Calling Kate, saying he wanted to marry her, how much he loved her and...that he wanted to put his babies in her every night. _Did I really say that? Wow_. "Jack?" Jessica asked.

"Oh my god." He said. What was he going to do? But suddenly, he knew. _Because you don't remember... and by the way, Jack. I would have said yes._ "I have to go, thank you Jessica, you are amazing." Jack hung up and started the car. He was going to go propose to her, again.


	9. Chapter 9: Kate

Kate was at home, it was getting late and her entire room was dark. She hadn't talked to Jack since that morning and she was so heartbroken. She had spent the entire day crying. She was still in bed, whimpering and being miserable in her dark abode. She knew she was acting pathetic but if felt like her heart was on fire. She wished the earth would shallow her up and she could disappear. But of course, it didn't. She didn't hate him or anything, in fact, she really just missed him. She wanted to see him again. She missed her best friend Jack who would hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek; he would play sports with her and look at her art work. She missed being best friends with him. But everything was different now. He had proposed to her and broken her heart. She would always love Jack but she would never forgive Jack. Not for hurting her like this, even if it was unintentional, even if he was drunk, even if he couldn't remember doing it. Being hurt this badly...she couldn't forgive or ever forget it.

"Kate." A voice came. And she buried her head deeper in the pillow. She was imagining Jacks voice, how he says her name, his smell, his beautiful body, his handsome face. She missed all of that, and now she was delusional. Or at least she thought she was till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She slowly rolled over and to her amazement; there was Jack (he had a key to her apartment). He stood at the side of her bed, breathing deeply, and sweating a bit. He was in his pyjamas. Kate lay in bed, in her own pyjamas and started at him in amazement. She blinked hard, making sure she wasn't day dreaming, or imagining things. Had she fallen asleep?

"Kate." He said again. He moved around a little, Kate couldn't see his feet, only his knees up where visible to her, but she assumed he was toeing off his shoes. He then climbed onto the bed, on his knees. Her heart was slamming in her chest, and she was pretty sure she could hear his to. And when he rose on knee, balancing on the other knee and his opposite foot, she saw it. A little blue box in his hand. A little blue Tiffany and Co box in his hand.

Could it be?

He opened it up, pulling at the white bows that beautifully encased it and there was a little black box. A velvet, little black box. He popped it open and in it sat a diamond ring. An engagement ring. It was more beautiful then Kate could have ever imagined Jack balanced the box on his knee and then grabbed Kate's shoulders and pulled her up. The blanket fell away. Kate was wearing only her underwear and a tank top. She turned to Jack and he held her hand tightly and then with his other hand popped the ring out and held it before her finger.

"Kate." He said again. Kate finally tore her eyes away from the ring and looked at Jack. He had small tears rolling down his cheeks. The only times Kate had seen Jack cry before now was at his wedding, or when they were little and he hurt himself, he did cry a little when Kate cried, but not like this. He usually just had tears in his eyes and then he'd 'man up' and comfort her. But now he crying, unashamed. "I love you." Now it was Kate's turn to cry. "And I understand if you never want to see me again. After what I did to you. But I love you so much. I have for three years. Everything I said last night was true. I do dream about you, about holding you and touching you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. I could never ask for a more beautiful woman, on the outside and the inside. Your heart, your brain, your voice, you art. All of it is more then I deserve or could possibly ask for. Kate, will you marry me?"

Kate looked up at him, their tears falling anti-rhythmically from their eyes onto their cheeks on to the bed. Jack was sniffing and wiping his eyes with his free hand, Kate didn't care, she just let the tears roll down. "Yes." She answered. "Yes, Jack, of course I will!" With that Jack hurriedly put the ring on her and then pulled her in tightly for a hug. Kate felt Jack finally break down in her arms, sobbing into her hair. This caused her to completely lose it. She gasped happy sobs into his big chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She murmured happily into his warm shoulder. But suddenly, something occurred to her. "Jack, Jack, wait." She pushed him away gently. She saw his face, he looked so incredibly happy, even with his crying. "This is all wrong." She said and watched as his tears stopped slightly and the light in his eyes dimmed. "Jack," She giggled. "We are getting married and you've never even kissed me...for real." The school play didn't really count.

Jack blushed softly and smiled shyly at her. "You're right, Kate." He whispered. Those three words alone could have made Kate burst into flames if she wasn't trying to control herself. Jack scooped Kate's face with his hands and kneeled in, pressing his lips tenderly against hers. It felt so good. He pushed a little harder against hers own lips. "Kate," He murmured.

Kate whispered back. "Yes?"

Jack smiled and pried her mouth open with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Kate moaned and wiggled against him. Jack pulled away for a moment and looked at her. "Would it be weird if...I..." He blushed again. "Touched you?" He stitched his eyebrows. Kate giggled and shook her head. He knelt back into her and pressed his cheek against hers. Kate couldn't believe this was happening. She was kissing his neck and he was...running his hands down her back and to her ass. He rubbed her underwear clad bum and groaned into her ear. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. How long I've wanted you." He said.

Kate smiled. "I've wanted this for a long time to." She informed him and he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt and fondled her bra strap. "I've loved you since forever. Since High School."

Jack pressed his lips against her ear. "Kate...shh.." He unclasped her bra and Kate's heart leapt up her throat. He pulled her straps down her shoulders and then pulled the bra out of the front of her shirt. He tossed it over her shoulder. "Okay..." He muttered to himself. But before he could do anything Kate bravely reached down and pulled her top over head, exposing herself to him. Jacks jaw dropped. His hand reached forward and he tried to grasp her numbly, like a teenager but Kate slapped his hand away.

"I don't think so. If you want to touch, you get undressed." She ordered.

Jack raised his eye brows and grinned at her. "Bossy little thing aren't you?"

Kate only looked at him expectantly. Jack gulped nervously and pulled his top over his head, and then slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, making Kate's mouth dry. He glanced up at Kate and saw the weak look on her face. He smirked and masking his nervousness he pulled his boxers off and returned to his in front of Kate again. "Jack." She gasped, staring at him. "Oh, Jack."

"Yes?" Jack answered cockily.

"You..." She started.

Jack watched as her breathing picked up, he reached up and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Hush, baby. Relax." Kate nodded but still gazed at him dizzily.

"You're so handsome." Kate told him as he wiggled her superman underwear down. "Like...so beautiful." She whispered and he touched her in her most intimate of places.

Jack smirked against her neck. "Are you kidding, Kate?" He asked her, rubbing noses with her. "You are breathtakingly stunning." He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down the bed slowly and wiggled her panties off the rest of the way. And then Jack put his babies in her, and he continued to do so every night, for the rest of their lives.

The End

**Well, thats all folks! God, I'm weird. Anyways, I just want to say a great, big, HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed I love your guys reviews so much you have no idea!!! I really hope you guys liked reading it cause I had a really fun time writing it! Thanks! :) Also, either this week or next week there will be a SPEICAL HALLOWEEN JATE FIC!!! From me, obviously!!! Now, VOTE. What do you guys want to see? A Royal Love TWO first?? Or one of the other options avaiable on my profile! Thanks again guys! 3**


End file.
